ZINDAGI SE
by tad fan
Summary: its an abhirika scenario on song zindagi se from raaz 3 ...plz r n r N GUYZ the cover pic wasn't edited by me , all the pic credit goes to poesia-raro , she is only the pic editor ... well hope u all like
1. Chapter 1

**! ZINDAGI SE !**

HEY GUYS , HERE IS THE ABHIRIKA ''_ZINDAGI SE''VERSION , HOPE U ALL ENJOY ..._

_instrumental tuning (31 seconds of song )they both were laughing out freely ( n as soon as the song started their feelings started coming out )n they started to express their luv for each other _

zindagi se churaake -tarika turned to go but abhi grabbed her wrist

zindagi me basake -tarika turned her face n abhi kept on staring at her

zindgani banaya h tujhe-now they both lost into each-other's eyes

roothe rab ko manake -he held her one hand with his both

aasmaan ko jhuka ke -tarika smiled lightly and held his hands with her other hand , so now they both r hands in hands...

**zindgani banaya h tujhe -they both tightend their grips on each-other's hands...**

tu mila jis tarah sabah mile , t mila jis tarah sila mile ,tu mila jis tarah dua mile bakhuda-

_suddenly tarika comes out of trance n suddenly she left his hands n took the choclate box (that abhi was saying her not to have those choclates )n she starts running n wen abhi saw this he smiled first n he also ran behind her , abhi - tarika , wo meri choclates h ..., tarika was running like a child , _

_tu mila to jaise mai jee gaya , tu mila mukammal mai ho gaya ,tu mila to faila hai noor sa bakhuda-zindagi se churaake , zindagi me basaake , zindgani banaya h tujhe _

_tarika slips while running n abhi quickly run towards her ..., he make her stand but she was feeling pain in moving ...n abhi wasn't able to see her in pain ...so he lifted her up in his arms (like a baby) , ...tarika was continuosly looking at his face n abhi was smiling very lightly ...he put her on bed _

_**( instrumental 32 seconds )**_

_abhi hold her ankle n just turn/stretch it once n her sprain was no more n ...she becomes really happy n get down of bed n says - mai abi aati hoon ., u stay here _

_mehfooz tu mehsoos kar tere paas hoon main sada , tujhse nhi ho sakta mai pal bhar bhi ab judaa-_

_abhi hold her wrist n turn her ... tarika was actually confused , abhi wrap his arms around her waist n she kept her head on his chest _

_ab saath hai hum is tarah aankhon ke sang palkein , aa waqt ko ye baat hum ek baar phir se kehde -_

_abhi kissed her forehead ( wen tarika's head was on his chest) , abhi tighetened his grip n both of them eyes were closed n abhi hugged her more passionately n possessively _

_saare ghum se chupaake , har nazar se bachake , zindgani banaya hai tujhe -_

_abhirika partedfrom their hugg n she begins to go but abhi pulls her towards him n now abhi was holding her from back n tarika yes were closed ...n abhi burried his face in her neck from back only ..._

_tu mila jis tarah sabah mila , tu mila jis tarah sila mila , tu mila jis tarah duaa mile bakhuda -_

_tu mila to jaise mai jee gaya , tu mila mukammal mai ho gaya , tu mila to faila h noor sa baakhuda -_

_tarika tried to turn n succeeded ...she turns abhi cupped her face in oth his hands n her hands were on his chest ..., abhi leaned forward to kiss her n their eyes were closed ...they both were kissing each other really possessively ..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - GUYZ HOPE U LIKE THIS ..., ITS REALLY A SOULFULL VERSION N I DID NOT COMPLETED IT COZ I FIRST WANNA SEE WHETHER U ALL LIKE IT OR NOT ...**

**IF U GUYS SAY , THEN ONLY I'LL COMPLETE THE SONG ...COZ TO BE VERY HONEST ...- I M EXPECTING LOT FROM THIS ONE ..., SO GUYS PLZ TELL ME WHETHER U LIKE IT OR NOT ...PLZ REVIEW N REVIEW ...**


	2. Chapter 2

thy both were kissing each-other possessively ( after a few seconds) , tarika felt awkward n she came back to her senses ... she get out of abhi's grip ...n she turn her face to other side 9now abhi was facing is back)...

_baaho me aa , hojayenge shikwe sbhikhud fanna -_

he turn her n wrapp his 1 arm around her waist , n he lift her face up with his another arm so that they can look each other directly in each other's eyes ...

_hothon se mai tujhko sunu , aankhon se tu kuch suna-_

they both look in each other's eyes ... abhi leaned forward n kissed her eye with his lips very gently n softly

_tu aks h , mai aaina , fir kya hai sochna -_

tarika leaves him ...run ... n she was now standing facing the mirror ..., abhi comes n stand behind her...( so now tarika can see abhi standing behind her in the mirror)

_ek doosre me kho ke hai , ek doosre ko paana-_

tarika turn herself n hugg abhi tightly ...,n abhi also wrapp his arms around her

_kismat-o-ko jagaa ke , har jahaan ko harake , zindagani banaya h tujhe -_

they both parted away ...n now abhi picked her up in his arms n tarika buried her face in his chest n her arms were around his neck

_tu mila jis tarah sabah mile , tu mila jis tarah sila mile , tu mila jis tarah duaa mile bakhudaa-_

abhi started walking towards bedroom ... hekicked the door of the rrom slightly to shut the door of bedroom

_tu mila to jaise mai jee gaya , tu mila mukammal main ho gaya , tu mila to faila hai noor sa bakhudaa-_

abhi layed her on bed ... n himself on top of her ... n then ..., now there was complete blackout in the room ..., after some time ... they both dozzed-off into a deep sleep ...as they could feel each-other...

_**ABHIRIKA FOREVER ...**_

**A/N- guyz ., hope u like it ...just play this song smwhere n try to imagine abhirika romance on this song ...well , thanx for ur tremendous support for this version ...n i hope same support from u guys from this part also ...**

**thanksssssss alot...**


End file.
